Days with Quinn Fabray
by littlescene
Summary: some say that growing up is about losing things


It only took me 1 day to like her

I met her at William Mckinley High. We met at our first year. We're in the same class. Then I found out that she's a cheerleader too like me. Then we began to rule the school together. People called us 'The Unholy Trinity', Lucy Quinn Fabray, Brittany Susan Pearce, and me Santana Diabla Lopez

It took me 59 days to know her better, to know the real Quinn Fabray

When you look at Quinn for the first time, she has this HBIC persona, so you must think that she's a bitch. Well, _she is a bitch_, and can be manipulative sometimes, but when you get to know her more, she's a different person from what you can see in the outside

Quinn is smart, she's always at the top of the class and had this straight As. People may not notice, but when the other is not looking, I, a couple of times found her reading, and just lost in her own world. She's also wise, caring, and not to forget the fact that she's like the most beautiful person I've ever met. I may not say it out loud back then, but she really is an amazing person

We joined glee club together, at first it was because Quinn was afraid that Rachel would take Finn her boyfriend from her. But then, we kinda used to it, and enjoy being in glee club with a bunch of losers that we finally call 'friends' now

It took us 122 days to drifted apart

It was all started when Quinn got knocked up, with all this baby drama, and puck. And we became enemies when Quinn took my place as the head cheerleader after she told coach Sylvester about my summer surgery. Quinn may reached her lowest point with all the pregnancy things and else. But she managed to take her place back at the school and instantly became the HBIC again when she dated Sam, new kid from the football club. He's a quarterback and blonde. So its like seeing Ken and Barbie. Yes, Quinn being a little miss perfect that she is

When Quinn's dating Sam, I started to have a thing with Brittany, we made out, but she's dating Mr. McCripple pants, Artie. Things got more confusing. I fell in love with Brittany, but she won't break up with Artie cause she doesn't want to breaks Artie's heart

Long story short, Quinn broke up with Sam after getting caught for cheating with Finn, then Quinn and Finn dated again. Oh, and Brittany's also broke up with Artie

It took me 426 days to be friends with her again

Quinn, Brittany and I became friends again at nationals after Quinn has this big break down at our hotel room in New York. She wants somebody to love her. To be honest, even when we stopped being friends, I never stopped loving her. Quinn is my best friend. So both Brittany and I calmed her by offering her to cut her hair off, to make a new image and start fresh. She looks beautiful by the way. Despite the outburst she had earlier

Over the summer vacation Brittany and I start seeing each other. And Quinn 'thinks' that she found her new image, a punk persona and she joined this gang called 'the skanks'. She dyed her hair pink, and got a new nose piercing. I must admit that Quinn looks hot in that look. But I'm with Brittany, and Quinn is not even gay... But I always have this little crush on Quinn, you know? I mean, how could you not? She's smart, beautiful, and else you name it. But I love Brittany

Finn, being a careless idiot that he is, outed me in our senior year. I hadn't told my parents yet. But the hardest part is not to come out to my parents, cause they're cool with it, but to tell my Abuela. I told her that I love girls the way I supposed to feel about boys, and I finally understand what love is when I'm with Brittany. But she told me to leave and to never return.

I have a serious break down then, and surprisingly Quinn was always there for me through that hard time. I felt guilty cause I wasn't there for her when she had Beth.

* * *

After telling my Abuela about Brittany, she can't accepted who I am, and told me to leave and to never return

I honestly don't know what to do. I don't want to come back to my house cause I know for a fact that parents will asks so many question. And I can't go to Brittany's either, cause it'll make cries even harder. So I decided to go to Quinn's house, my former BFF

I ring the bell, and knocked on Fabray's household front door a few times. Luckily, Quinn herself open the door. She's wearing a grey short, and a white large t-shirt, with her hair bundled up. Quinn lives with her mother only, after her mom and dad got separated

"Santana? W-what happen?"  
"Quinn…." I managed to say between a sob "My Abuela… She…"

"Sshh, its alright. Everything's going to be alright" Quinn hugs me

"I'm here, you can tell me what happened if you want. Just stay the night, I want you to be safe. Come upstairs, get change, I'll be back in a minute" Quinn said to me, and if I didn't know her better I wouldn't know if that's an order. Quinn is always makes sure that her friend is alright. It's one of her traits.

I remember when coach Sylvester wants to shoot Brittany from this cannon. Quinn stood up for her. Then Quinn, Brittany and I quit cheerios together

Brittany and I did have our own drawers in Quinn's room, cause we used to have sleepover. So I go to her room and get change. Then there's a knock on the door

"Hey San, are you dressed yet?"

"Uhm yeah Quinn" I try to roll my eyes, but they're too heavy. I mean, its nothing that Quinn's haven't see, we change together after cheerleading practice. Quinn comes with a two glass of hot chocolate with marshmallow

"Here, for you. Just the way you like it" Quinn hand me the glass

"You remember…" I smile, but not looking at her "Thank you, Quinn"

"Of course I do!" she chuckle, "So… do you want to tell me what happened with your Abuela?" I nodded and began to tell her what happened earlier. It's getting late, and I'm getting sleepy

"Quinn, I'm tired. Can we go sleep now?" I yawn

"Of course" Quinn took the lights off "Goodnight S"

"Good night Q" I murmured "hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Quinn asked

"For not being there when you were, you know, pregnant… and stuff. I'm sorry, and I really mean it. I made your life a living hell for god sake. I wish I can take back the time and be there for you." and then silent "you know I love you right Q? Even though we stopped being friends back then, I never stop loving you. You're still my best friend. You're an amazing person Q. And I don't want to spend another time in my life without you. I realize that I need you in my life. After all, we're the unholy trinity, remember?"

There, I said it. I may not good with words, but Quinn deserve to know this, Quinn deserve to know the fact that I love her, and that she's amazing. I reach her hand and squeeze it lightly

"Thank you San, it means a lot coming from you" I can't see through the dark, but I know for a fact that Quinn is smiling "Who would have thought that Santana Lopez, the girl from lima height adjacent can say the word 'sorry'. Wow, I really am impressed" Quinn tease me

"Quinn! I'm being serious" I poke her ribs

"Okay okay!" she laughs "But again, thank you San, it really means a lot for me. We wasted so much time not having each other in our lives. Promise me not to leave me again?"

"I promise, you too okay?"

"I promise" Quinn said it, and we go to sleep

* * *

Quinn and I became best friend again since that night. And I'm out and proud. Brittany was my girlfriend. I really am grateful to have both Quinn and Brittany in my life. Having a girlfriend that loves me, and a best friend that never leaves me, and be there for me

During our senior year, Rachel announced that Finn and her will get married after regionals. It was crazy I thought, but whatever. Quinn on the other hand, is the only person that braves enough to say it out loud. But after seeing Rachel performance at regionals, she finally agreed to come to Rachel's wedding to be her bridesmate and to support her marriage

It took me 305 days to lose her again, well _I thought_ I lost her

At the wedding day, we were all waiting for Quinn's arrival cause she's the only one whose not there yet. And Rachel refuses to get married until Quinn comes

* * *

"Face it, Quinn's not coming" I said it to Rachel

"She said she'd be here, okay? I don't want to start without her" Rachel said pacing back an forth

"Okay then if you said so…" I shrug my shoulder. And then Finn comes through the door

"Finn, out! You can't see the bride before the wedding" Mercedes said it to Finn

"I've already seen her"

"But that's a bad luck" Tina that sit right next to me said it

"No, it's fine. Rachel, we got to go right now or we're gonna lose our slot"

"Could we please just wait a couple more minutes for Quinn, please?" Rachel plead

"It's now or never" Finn said to her and then Mercedes phone goes off

"OH MY GOD. Are you sure? I'll be there in a minute!" Mercedes has this panic expression in her face

"What? What happened?!" Tina asked her

"It's Quinn… She's…" I can't think about anything right now, it's like the clock stop ticking and the world stop spinning. Quinn's is the only one that's on my mind

"She had an accident, s-she… got hit by a truck" Mercedes said it while crying. After moving out from Puck's house when she was pregnant, Quinn lives with Mercedes. So no wonder that Mercedes is on Quinn's emergency call. Then I go grab my purse and my key then grabs Brittany's hand

"San, where are we going?"

"We're going to see Quinn!"

"But the weddi-"

"Screw the wedding! She's our best friend Britt! Its Quinn that we're talking about, Jesus!" I snapped

"I'm coming with you" Mercedes and Tina said it and stand up from where they were sitting. And there was a moment of silent

On my way to the hospital, all think about is Quinn, her face, her smile, her voice

**Quinn, you promised not to leave me! This isn't true, I cannot lose Quinn, I just got her back. Jesus, I can't lose my best friend again, and not like this**

When we arrived at the hospital, Quinn is in a surgery. The nurse said that Quinn's broke a several bones, and may not able to walk

I come to visit her days later. Quinn was laid on the hospital bed. She looks so small. Tubes and wires were hooked on her. I took her hand in mine and kissed it gently

"Quinn, you promised not to leave me. I was worried, I thought I lost you!" I whispered against her hand "I can't lose you again Quinn" Brittany's patting my back from behind me, she knows that I love Quinn so much

* * *

Quinn was in a wheel chair for a several weeks, but she's positive that she'll be able to walk again. After all of the physical therapy sessions that she attend, Quinn is finally able to stand and walk again. And she showed it off when we were both singing take my breath away at prom. I helped her to stand from her wheel chair and everyone seems surprised about it

It took me 304 days to become frenemies with her

It was all started at thanksgiving. I just broke up with Brittany. It was hard for me really to be back in Lima Ohio, cause its reminds me a lot of Brittany. But Finn asked us, the former glee club members a favor to help New Directions to prepare for sectionals. And we were all agreed

Quinn and I were standing next to the piano in the choir room. I said that Kitty is an evil for giving Marley a laxatives, but Quinn defends her, and she goes on and on about how amazing Yale is, saying that she's dating her 35 years old professor and start accusing me of being jealous of her, leaving us slapping each other

But then a few weeks later we went to New York together for a surprise visits to Rachel, cause Lady Hummel aka Kurt called and begged Quinn and I to do an emergency intervention on her.

It took me 91 days to sleep with Quinn Fabray. _Yes, the Quinn Fabray, my friend/enemy_

It was at Valentine's/Mr. Schue's failed wedding. I said to her that I hate Valentine's day and weddings, and she said to me that she hates men, and told me that every single one of them is a pig

Quinn's being flirty all night. We slow danced together, she told me that she has never slow danced with a girl before, then looked at me in the eyes, and said that she likes it, then smiled. I just quirked my eyebrow, cause I thought we were a little bit tipsy. Next thing I know, we were both lying in bed, naked. Quinn confessed that she always wondered how it would be like to be with a woman, but it was more a one-time thing for her. But then we made it a two time things.

It took me 121 days to gathers the courage to ask Quinn out

After hooking up with Quinn at Valentine's day, she's the only one that's been on my mind, constantly. I kept repeating our night together. I remember the sound of her moaning, panting, whispered huskily to me, and the way she screamed my name out loud, like it was only yesterday. Not to forget the taste of her skin, the taste of her lips against mine. It felt like, I don't know, fireworks? Heaven?

* * *

I've been walking around the apartment like a crazy person for a few good minutes. I don't know if I should text Quinn first. I know its crazy, cause Quinn and I have been texting each other almost everyday this past few months. Sometimes we talk on FaceTime. I visited her one time at Yale. And she visited New York a couple of times on the weekends. But then I decided to text her, I really need to do this

Q, what are you up to?

_Hey S! I'm on my way to class. What's up?_ I forgot that Quinn still has a class, and its Friday

Uhm, it can wait, I'll tell you later. Just call me if you're done okay? :)

Later that night

"Hey San, I'm already on my PJs, just like the usual"

"Hey Q, how was your day?"

"It was nice, I guess? Why? And oh, what do you want to talk about earlier?"

"Uh, I… I was wondering, next week is summer vacation, do you want to spend it here?"

"Here?"

"Uh not _here_ in my room, I mean here in New York. Only if you're not already make any plans" then I hear Quinn's chuckle on the other line

"I know San, I just, I'm not expecting you to invite me to spend my summer vacation in New York. But yeah, sure, I have no plans"

"Really?" then Quinn chuckle again

"Yeah, why are you sounding so surprise? You invited me but expect me to say no?"

"Yeah well… I didn't expect it would be so easy for you to say yes. By the way tell me when will you come, and I'll pick you up"

"Okay, see you! I'm going to bed now"

"M'kay, goodnight Lucy"

"Hey!" then I laugh

"Just kidding, night Q, sleep tight"

"Not funny, night S" with that I turn my phone and lights off. I can't wait for Quinn to be here

Few days later, I picked Quinn up, and bring her to one of my favorite pizza place here in New York, but we decided to bring the pizza back to the apartment, so we can eat it together with Rachel and Kurt

When we arrived at Rachel, Kurt, and I's apartment, Quinn's begin to catch up with them, telling stories about Yale, and NYADA. I just sit in the living room watching them, watching Quinn to be exact. I know that Quinn is beautiful but the more I look at her, the more I realize that she's not just an average beautiful girl, she's gorgeous. When people ask me what do I notice first about a girl, I will definitely answer 'their eyes'. When I look into Quinn's eyes, it's mesmerizing, I can't even name the color of her eyes. It was green-ish, but it was also gold. Maybe hazel is the perfect word to describe Quinn's eyes color, but I don't know, all I know is that her eyes took my breath away, it's cheesy I know, but its also true

"San? Santana? SANTANA" Rachel yells at me

"What?"

"We've been calling you! We were talking about the sleeping arrangement. Quinn will be sleeping in your room with you right?" they were all staring at me, waiting for me to give them my answer

"Only if Santana's cool with it. I can sleep on the couch over here you know" Quinn said it

"Don't be silly! You can crash at my room. I invited you all the way here, there's no way I'm letting you sleeping on that damn couch"

"Okay then" Quinn smile at me

"Oh, it's getting late! I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow morning Quinn!" Kurt hugs Quinn

"Me too! See you guys tomorrow, it'll be the summer vacation that we will never ever forget! Can't wait for our plans tomorrow!"

"Whoa whoa! Stop right there hobbit. Who said Quinn and I will spend our vacation with you?" I roll my eyes

"Santana its cool. I've got like a few weeks to spend here in New York, and I bet it'll be fun to go see New York together" Quinn calmed me down, then Rachel stick her tongue out like child, and go to her room

"Ugh! Why Quinn, I thought we will spend our time here together, not with the hobbit over there"

"San listen to me, I want to spend my summer vacation with you too. But Rachel is our friend too, I don't want to said it in front of her, but I've kinda missed her sometimes… But I promise you, I will spend most of my time here with you" Quinn smiles at me

"To be honest, I can't stop thinking about you, about our night together back in the hotel room…" she continued but not looking to my eyes

"Quinn I… I can't stop thinking about it too"

"Really?" she asked me

"Uhm yeah, all I think about this past few months is you… Like, I only think about you. I can't seem to concentrate on my study, cause you've been constantly on my mind. And I've been wondering… I know you said it was only a two-time thing but, I like you Quinn, and I really want to get to know you better, so… would you like to go to grab a coffee or something with me? I mean just the two of us"

"So what you're saying is, you're asking me out on a date?"

"Uhm… it don't have to be a date if you're not comfortable with it"

"NO! I mean its okay, I would love to go out with you Santana" Quinn said it shyly

"Really?" she nodded, and my eyes widened at that, and we both laugh

"So its officially a date"

"It is Ms. Lopez"

"Alright then Lucy" I grin at her

"Hey!" Quinn slap my arm lightly "I told you not to call me that!"

"What? Its cute though, and its suits you well" I smile at her

"Its not"

"Whatever, LUCY" then she slapped me again, a bit harder this time "ouch!"

"Serves you right"

* * *

Since that day, Quinn and I start seeing each other. Things are going smoothly, although I must admit that it's a bit hard, considering the fact that Quinn and I living in about hours away. But our summer vacation was amazing, Rachel was right, I will never forget that summer vacation

It took me 45 days to make her my girlfriend, and to finally call her mine

After seeing each other for about 1 and a half months, Quinn and I finally made it official. I don't think we're moving too forward or something. Cause, I've known Quinn since forever… It started when I surprised her at Yale, I didn't tell her that I was coming to visit her, and the surprise went well. She cried like a little baby if remember correctly, it was cute though. And she kept saying that she missed me. I missed her too. First thing I did when she opened her dorm room was to cupped her face and to kissed her. She was a bit taken aback, but then she kissed me back. It was amazing. We made love after that.

It's different when it's with Quinn. We never said things like "fuck me" when we were having sex. We only say sweet things like "make love to me" and other stuff like that. With Quinn I feel this passion burning inside of me. I feel all of these things that I've never felt before. My head swims when I'm near, my heart is also beating so fast

I read this quotes somewhere in the Internet it says "_Marry your best friend. I do not say that lightly. Really, truly find the strongest, happiest friendship in the person you fall in love with. Someone who speaks highly of you. Someone you can laugh with. The kind of laughs that make your belly ache, and your nose snort. The embarrassing, earnest, healing kind of laughs. Wit is important. Life is too short not to love someone who lets you be a fool with them. Make sure they are somebody who lets you cry, too. Despair will come. Find someone that you want to be there with you through those times. Most importantly, marry the one that makes passion, love, and madness combine and course through you. A love that will never dilute - even when the waters get deep, and dark._" And I feel all of that with Quinn

It took me another 45 days to say it out loud that I love her, _I fall in love with one Quinn Fabray_

Quinn have seen the ugliest part of me and she stays

* * *

It's one of a cold night at my apartment, and its Saturday night, but Quinn and I decided to spend the night in my room. Just cuddling under my comforter. Even when we both said nothing, the silence was comfortable. **I could do this for the rest of my life** I said it to myself. Then I break the silent

"Q?"

"Mhmm"

"You know that I love you right?"

"Oh really?" she teased me

"Of course, I mean, I feel like time goes bye so fast when I'm with you, and minutes seem like hours when I'm away from you…"

"Isn't that a song? Did you just quoting a song at me?" Quinn quirked her eyebrow at me then hit me with one of the pillow "ouch, that hurts" but I laugh anyway

"Hahaha, okay you got me!" I said to her "But seriously Q, I've never felt like this before. You made me into a better person, I'm not grumpy anymo-"

"WHAT? You, not grumpy? Since when San?" Quinn cut me off

"Hey! I'm not finish yet, and at least I tried to" then Quinn kissed my cheeks

"See? You're still grumpy. But its okay, go on" I roll my eyes

"And I feel safe when I'm with you, I feel the happiest when I'm with you. You make me happy Quinn. I don't mind if you wake me up in the middle of the night just because you had a nightmare or just can't sleep, I don't mind giving you the last bite of my favorite food. I want to remind you everyday that you're beautiful, cause you really are Quinn. You're like the most beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, person I've ever met in my life. I get jealous when someone stares at you in the way that they shouldn't be. I want to go all lima height on them, and tell them fuck off, cause you're mine, you're my girlfriend. My bed feels empty when you're not here right next to me. And I can't wait patiently for weekends to begin. Cause I know that I got to see you. I missed you easily Quinn. You know what I missed the most when I'm not with you? The way you laugh, the way you wrinkle your nose when you're doing it, and the sound, its contagious you know? I know my jokes are not always funny, but you were always laughs at it, just to makes me feel happy. And I appreciate that about you Quinn" I chuckled then continue "And I miss the smell of your shampoo, I love playing with your hair. Its so soft, and the fact that you can rock any looks. Short hair, long hair, in any color, like that time you dyed your hair hot pink? It looks smokin' hot by the way and I bet that you're still look good even when you're bald" I tease her, and she slap my arm playfully "See Quinn, its like seeing a porn. But the different is, it's about hair. So it's like a 'hairporn'. Okay I'm rambling, the point is, even though sometimes you're making me mad, in the end, you're still the one person that I want to hold all night. Like, I want to spend the rest of my days with you Q, kissing you goodnight, waking up next to you everyday. I want you to be the first one I see in the morning. Oh god Quinn, I think I'm falling in love with you" then silence "I really am in love with you Lucy Quinn Fabray" then I look at Quinn, I see tears rolling down on her cheeks

"Quinn? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong? Oh my god Quinn, please say something…"

"San… I'm glad that you finally said the words, I've been waiting for you to say it, cause I'm already there a long time ago. I love you Santana, I really do" then she kissed me hard, and we made love again that night

* * *

Quinn and I have been dating for 2 years

We were like the happiest couple on the planet earth, its like we're married or something. I love Quinn, and she loves me. After graduating from Yale, Quinn decided to move to New York. Then moved in with me. It was amazing really. Cause my fantasies were becoming a reality, waking up next to her everyday. Sometime she made me breakfast. I sometimes surprised her at her work, and the list goes on and on

But things changed… we were both busy, and had no time for each other. Quinn's busy with her work, and I'm busy with my work too. We fight all the time, over the silliest things ever. All we did was scream at each other. Quinn's got jealous easily, whenever I'm with my friends or co-worker she always asked this million questions, and it irritates the hell out of me. I mean, I will never cheat on her. I love Quinn, I really do. And it's silly if she thinks that I will choose another woman over her

It took me 91 days to lose her, for real this time…

Things got worst, sometimes we gave each other a silent treatment, it was childish I know, but I can't help it, I can't stand Quinn being jealous over nothing. And we could go a week without talking to each other. Our relationship was really not healthy. So we decided to break it off. I had to, for the sake of both of us. I love Quinn, but I can't keep seeing her like this. It breaks my heart to be the one that makes her sad and cry. It was a mutual decision after all

The break up post was horrible. I barely move from my apartment, I cry a lot and often drink my pain away. I know it's not healthy, but what else can I do?

Quinn on the other hand, seems happy. Well, I'm not saying that I'm happy seeing her like that, but at least I'm trying to be, if Quinn's happy, I'm happy. That's what matter the most to me. But sometimes I just really miss her, and just can't help it

* * *

I really miss Quinn, I need to talk to her, so I try find an excuse

I had a dream about you last night… and my mom asked me about you the other day

_Yeah? What about? Say hi to your mom from me San :)_

It was nothing, its silly anyway. Okay will do :) how are you Quinn?

_I'm fine… Santana, what is it really? I know you're the type that texts people if there's not something important_ it's true though, I'm the type of persons that only texts someone something if there's something important or if there's something I want or need. Quinn knows me too well

Nothing's important Quinn, I just… really miss you, I guess. I missed 'us' you know, but you seemed fine about it…

_Who said I was fine San? It was hard, really…_

I see a lot of pictures of you laughing and stuff, and your tweets are all happy. Oh my god, it makes me sound so desperate…

_What do you want me to do S? Tweet about it? Tweet about how my heart aches so bad? How I missed you all the time? Post a picture of me crying?_

Quinn, I didn't mean it like that… All I want is you to be happy, I really do. But I love you still, and I never stopped loving you

_I love you too San… I just want you to know, I never stopped loving you too. Not even once. And I also want you to know that I never regretted anything that we had_

Quinn, is it possible that we go back together like we used to…?

_I don't know S, but I think its better like this, for now._

* * *

I spent days, and months without her. And that's the last long conversations I had with Quinn. I've been trying to reach her, but she's not returning any of my text messages. What hurts me the most is that she's active on social media. Is it really hard just to reply my text? Since then, I promised myself not to make an attempt to reach her first

It's been a year now, and it's my birthday today. It's like the hardest time of the year. You know why? Cause Quinn's not here with me. Quinn just texted me a simple text message

_Happy birthday Santana, I wish you all the best._ Happy? Happy my ass. I'm just curling up in my bed all day long. I know, it's my birthday, and I should celebrate it. But I'm not in the mood for it

What I learned from this past few months is that, _growing up is about losing things or someone you loved the most_

And in my case, I still love this someone, very much. But I just feel lucky to be able to spent a countless days with Quinn Fabray…


End file.
